Loves betrayal
by HoO3399
Summary: Love has costs when betrayed, so what happens when Annabeth accepts godhood, knowing that Percy already declined? Percy Jackson changes, the hero of Olympus struggles with life. And what happens when he dies? When he meets chaos? When he is...reborn?
1. Thought

**Hi Guys, if you've been watching me then good news for you. This story will be completed. **

**Summary:  
**

**_After the second Giant war, casualties are big. The seven are offered immortality. Percy once again declines, but Annabeth..._ _Percy is heart-broken, but anyhow, he still needs to attend high school. Percy Jackson changes... Immortality has costs.__  
_**

**__KK, review stinks? yeah probs, but it'll be good.**

**And yeah, just click the review button.**

**First chapter based on Immortal seas.**

**HoO oh and I don't own, Rick does.**

* * *

******Percy.**

****Laying in bed, was what I was doing. No, I was thinking about her, I thought she loved me. I definitely loved her. I turned down Immortality twice! And that B****, she... Now i'm stuck with going to high school ALONE. Paul somehow got me back into goode, and yes here I am. I've been in Goode for a month now, been in loads of trouble, but who gives, life isn't worth it anymore...While in thoughts, my brain drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream**._

_The seven of the great prophecy stood in of the Olympians. The demigods had returned triumphantly in the Argo II only hours earlier. Zeus decided with the other Olympians that the two eldest children of Kronos deserved the honor to be seated with the others because of their participation in the war. Hades and Hestia sat together on their thrones with the rest of their family._

_Zeus looked down upon the heroes with pride and respect. "Great heroes," he began as his eyes shined with pride as he looked at Jason, and then at the others. "For your efforts in defeating the giants we grant each of you an important decision. We wish to bestow upon each of you the mantle of godhood."_

_Percy looked at all of his friends and smiled. It was about time that others got the attention besides him; he always felt out of place up here in front of the gods. Percy looked at his father with the crooked grin on his face. Poseidon returned the gesture, but his sea green eyes showed how proud he was of his son._

_"Your bravery and persistence has been proven." Zeus looked at the other Olympians _

_"Jason Grace. How do you choose my boy?"_

_"My lord... father... I accept your offer," Jason said. Zeus didn't smile, but everyone in the room could feel the pride emanating off of the King of the gods. Jason might have been his Roman child, but Zeus could never be more proud of his son._

_"Very good my son. Now on to Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. What is your choice?" Zeus asked. Aphrodite could barely control her excitement; her body glowed with the power of love._

_"I accept your offer, my lord," Piper said. The daughter of Aphrodite couldn't be happier. Jason had chosen her over Reyna before they left for the quest and now she would be a goddess at his side._

_"Now Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. What is your decision?" Zeus asked._

_Leo looked at Piper and Jason. His two friends gave him reassuring looks. Leo gave them a slight nod before looking at his father. Hephaestus remained stoic; he didn't show emotion, but everyone could tell that even he was excited for his son._

_"I accept your offer my lord," Leo said. Hephaestus's stern face disappeared, it was replaced by a small smile that most people would overlook. Leo's face took on a warm glow of happiness as a feeling of pride filled the spirit of the young demigod. His mind raced with ideas about all the things he could invent at his father's side._

_"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. What have you decided?" Zeus asked._

_"Yes my lord."_

_"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. It appears that you can never stay out of the fight to save Olympus. Although you've been offered this once before, we, the gods of Olympus, ask you a second time, will you choose godhood?" Zeus asked. Zeus knew that his nephew was unpredictable, but he could sense what the boy's answer would be._

_Percy looked around at his friends, and then he turned toward Annabeth. The girl he had turned down immortality for before. Annabeth just looked at him with love in her eyes. Percy gave her his crooked grin, and then he looked at his father. Poseidon stared down at his son; he knew what the answer would be._

_Percy knew better than most that godhood wasn't something that was easy. He had seen the pain on Hermes's face as Luke died and before when the god talked of his beloved son and the child's mother. Percy remembered the pained expression on his father's face as he talked about leaving Percy's mother. Percy looked over at Hazel; he was so proud of her for choosing what he knew first hand was a hard decision._

_"My lord, I mean no disrespect to you or any other immortal, but I've seen gods suffer because of the restrictions that all of you must endure. I could not stay out of my mortal friends and family's lives. I don't believe my heart could handle that. Because my fatal flaw is loyalty, as a very wise woman once told me," Percy said as he looked at the goddess of wisdom. Athena looked at the son of Poseidon; Percy could tell that something was bothering her. "Therefore, I must graciously decline your offer my lord."_

_Zeus stared at Percy, but he wasn't surprised by the hero's decision. His nephew never conformed to what others would do. He followed his heart and in many ways the lord of the sky respected the young man for it. Of course he had felt slighted the first time the son of Poseidon had declined his offer, but now he almost felt proud of the boy. He gave Percy a slight nod._

_"Lastly, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. We grant you the same offer. However, your mother has gone a step further. She has provided us with your domain if you choose godhood." Zeus declared. Annabeth stared at Zeus curiously. She didn't understand how she was singled out this way; her mind was racing with possibilities and the suspense was killing her. "You would be the goddess of architecture."_

_Annabeth just stared at Zeus in disbelief. This had to be a dream. She could help architects around the world. She could give them inspiration. She could literally help rebuild and recreate the world. She looked at her mother. Athena just stared at her, and then she gave her an encouraging nod._

_Annabeth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the uneasiness coming from the son of Poseidon at her side. Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her, but Annabeth only stared at her mother. Annabeth stepped forward; she looked at the other god's. The rest just stared at her curiously, but Aphrodite looked afraid. Annabeth didn't know why. She knew she was forgetting something, but all she could think of was the vision she saw when she heard the Sirens. It was the vision of a world recreated by her own hand._

_"I accept your offer, my lord."_

* * *

**Review.**_  
_


	2. Surprise

**Good to see you guys enjoying!**

**anyhow, cause i want to, im updating twice today.**

**review**

**HoO**

* * *

**Percy.**

RING RING RING!

Stupid alarm clock, why can't you let me sleep. GOD, another day at Goode high. At Goode some teachers knew me from before, and when they saw me, they would try stare me down, _pffffft _as if I was the monster. I looked at my clock, _Oh well_ I thought. _i'll just have breakfast on the way to school..._I started drifting of to sleep again, my head finding my soft, comfy pillow. I was about to fall asleep again when my phone rung.

_Work hard, Play hard, work hard, play hard... _I quickly ran to it, it was my new girlfriend, Megan. Gods, not again.

'Hey Perce,' she said in a "try to be seductive tone"

'Hey Megan.'

'um...we've been dating for a week aye, and I was wondering if you could come over to my place tonight.' she was soo desperate for me, i mean...god.

'Agrhh. Yeah, ok.'

'Cya then.'

_Well that wasn't worth waking up._

As I shut the phone. I was thinking of dumping her too, you know, she just seemed TOO nice to me. And if you're thinking, yes in these three months I, Perseus Orion Jackson has changed, and not to the better. I am now the school's mr Popular and also the "player". In these three months, I let any girls that liked me have me...and you know. Sometimes it was quite fun. I found a picture on my desk. It was of me, Sally and Paul. This photo was taken when I was at my very highest point of my life, when I was still with Annabeth. I checked my phone, looked through any new texts and then checked the time. _Gods. _I thought.

I quickly got changed, sprayed some deodorant and checked if I had enough money for breakfast and lunch. It looked like I did, I ran to my car, my car was a Nissan skyline GTR. It was a present from Athena, I guess she gave it to me because of Annabeth, how she betrayed me, how she left me... I mentally slapped myself, I had drifted of in my thoughts...Again! I quickly drove off to the nearest McDonalds, bought a McMuffin, and drove off again.

I parked my car, and walked to the gates. When I got to the school gates I immediately saw my mates: Amy, James, Kerry, Kyle, Max, Bruce yeah and the list goes...Told you i'm Mr. Popular. James came up to me and said:

'We got this new chick, dang shes fine, are you gonna try your luck again?' He asked with a smirk on his face. I just winked at him and turned around to find Megan.

I spotted Megan at her usual spot, with some of her friends. She saw me, and excitedly ran over to me.

'Hey beautiful,' I said. She hooked her arm around mine and kissed me. She was a decent kisser, though not comparable to Annabeth...ARGHH there it is, Annabeth, I should hate her, I'm meant to hate her! aren't I? But I cant keep her of my mind. There was also a new girl in there group, she was a brunette, with a good body, fine legs. Yes, thats another part of me that changed, I look at girls differently.

'Babe, this is our new friend, her name is Stacy.' Megan said as she pointed to the new girl.

'Hi Stacy, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson.' I said.

'Hey, nice to meet you Percy.'

'If you don't mind, i'm off. I need to go to science like right now.' Megan said to me.

'Thats alright, see-ya.' I said as I kissed her on the cheek. She ran hurriedly away.

Once she was clear out of the sight I walked up to Stacey, and gestured her to join me in the corridor. She happily followed.

Once I saw the coast was clear, I pushed her against the wall. She didn't even hesitate. She gave me a kiss, a very hungry one, one pleading for more. It was the first time we met and we were already having a make-out session. The bell stopped us though, I quickly kissed her goodbye as I scurried off to my next class. I looked at my time table, I still had ADHD and Dyslexia, so I couldn't see the words properly. Though it said something like: Acenitnt Geerk, arggh, Ancient Greek.

I walked into class, late as usual. To my surprise I saw a new teacher. This teacher looked around 40 years old, but her attitude looked like she was 80. Her stormy Grey eyes were soo dim, it looked nearly black. Her blond hair had been straightened, but there was a mess, and you could tell that there once had been curls in them.

I looked up at her, she met my stare. Her eyes literally flashed. Something felt familier, but that somehow seemed impossible.

'Hi there class, my name is Ms Jackson, and from now, I will be your new Ancient Greek teacher.' the class groaned, obviously not excited.

Hmm ms Jackson? Same last name as me. I watched her every move, they felt familier. She taught the class a basic Ancient Greek myth, it was Theseus and the Minotaur. I smirked, if only they knew it wasn't just myths. I remembered my encounters with the minotaur, each of them I had Annabeth by my side.

Suddenly it hit me, she reminded me of Annabeth. I wasn't sure though, 'cause that son of a cow was the last person I ever wanted to see. Yes, her gray eyes, her blonde hair. I decided to test it, I uncapped riptide, and held it up in the air. Ms Jackson looked at me, and I saw something glint in her eyes, I felt she realized I was holding up a sword. Though then I changed my mind because she said:

'Perseus Jackson, could you please put down your baguette and save it for lunch?' (**A/N Baguette is a French bread)**

The class laughed, and because I was mr. Popular, some whistled and gave me high fives. The bell rang, signaling the end of 1st period.

As I walked out the door, I looked at Ms Jackson and smirked, but then turned my face all serious and said:

'umm, Ms Jackson, could you please call me Percy instead of Perseus?' It was her turn to smirk.

'Very well, Seaw...sorry I meant Percy.' she walked off. I swear she was about to say seaweed brain. I walked out of the class, and walked towards the locker bay.

Second period I had...(_Looking at my timetable)..._ Fashion design. What in HADES, I never had or signed up for fashion design. I knew I had been set up, either by my mates, the teachers (no) or the Gods (most likely). I walked in to my new "fashion designing class" What I saw was only a girl, around my age, sharpening her knife.

She saw me enter, we stared at each-other, holding our gazes. No it couldn't be, she died in the second Titan war!

'Silena?' I exclaimed. She just laughed, but the laugh had a hint of evil in it, I immediately uncapped riptide she looked at me approaching. She threw her knife at me, aiming for my chest. I knew I had bathed in the styx, and had iron skin, so I just ran into it. I was surprised to see a the hilt of the blade stick out of me, the blade was an exact replica of Annabeth's knife. At the thought of Annabeth, I fell, though still conscious. I looked up, it was a empuosa.

'Ahh, the mighty Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus.'

'My skin...' I managed. The pain was unbearable

'Hmm, your achilles curse no longer remains child, it was washed away when your only mortal point disappeared, now you have no mortal anchor towards the mortal world, therefore your Achilles curse, no longer remains.

The empousa laughed, she gave me a wave, then disappeared. Few minutes passed, I couldn't see anything the only thing i heard was a familier voice saying:

__'Seaweed brain, No! This is all my fault, WHY!' then my consciousness left me.

* * *

I awoke lying in a place full of laughter, joy and happiness. I looked up to see my fellow dead friends.

'Hey percy.' Beckendorf said.

'What happened.' Silena added.

* * *

**Ok, so I re-written this chapter, and yeah, I will re-write the next as well.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, glad you guys like it...**

**Any thoughts on where this story is going?**

* * *

**Previously**

_I awoke lying in a place full of laughter, joy and happiness. I looked up to see my fellow dead friends._

_'Hey percy.' Beckendorf said._

_'What happened.' Silena added._

* * *

**Percy.**

I was...I was dead. Dead...A ghost among millions. I had a whole life ahead of me, I couldn't be dead...And this..this can't be happening, I haven't even seen Charon yet. Haven't paid any Drachma.. Its funny, after the Giant war, every time something disastrous occurs my thoughts somehow always land back at Annabeth. If no for her I wouldn't be dead, my Achilles curse...washed away..gone...

I looked up again, and saw my fellow dead friends gazing at me sadly, I gave them a slight smile.

"Its fine guys, good to see you again." I said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Don't worry Percy, you'll get used to death it isn't too bad." Beckendorf said.

* * *

_Six Years later._

You didn't age in Elysium. You stay looking the same age your most happy in, or the age where you had un-finished business. I had gotten used to being dead, mostly because I had nothing to look forward to when I was alive..I had no point living.

I was there sitting there, thinking, when it connected, i thought back to when I died, how my Achilles curse had faded. It had simply disappeared. Gone. Yes. I need to travel to the styx, figure out whats going on. And if your asking, Hades and the other Gods free roam in the underworld, keeping peace and justice. I guess it was one of their ways of saying thanks for all I'd done.

I got there and saw a lady, she looked about twenty, she looked as if she had a dim light in her eyes. Something told me she was old, so very old.

'Hello Perseus Jackson, I have been waiting for you.' I recognized who she was, she had aided me in my last fight against the giants, in-front of me stood lady Styx.

"Lady Styx." I bowed

"Yes Percy. I believe you are here to understand more about my river, the curse it gives you?" I nodded.

'Could tell me more? And about my Achilles curse, why did it disappear?'

'Hmmm, Perseus Jackson, your vision while coming out of the styx was Annabeth? Am I correct?'

'Yes m'lady'

'And she left you to become a god, the god of architecture.' I nodded, I looked at her face again she changed into a look as if she was in a flashback.

The lady of the styx's face grew serious, she started cursing in Ancient Greek, I recognized one line..._Athena you moron, what have you done. _I thought about that, what had Athena done? Her face grew less tense and continued:

'Hero, because Annabeth, left and betrayed you, then you have no anchor to hold you down, you would lose control of the curse, and it would fade away. And as I see here. It has already happened."

"Percy Jackson, a friend of mine would like to offer you a deal, whether you accept it, is fully your choice." Lady styx disappeared. Instead another figure replaced her, this man wore a beautiful pitch black suit, on the suit were white dots that Percy figured were stars, the way they shined.

'I am Chaos.' The man said. WHAT? was shocked, this person was Chaos, the creator of the world. I slowly knelt to one knee. He just laughed.

'No need for formalities, I need to ask you, would you like to train with us?' He asked. I rose steadily, not thinking I heard right.

'Sorry? What was that?' Oh god, I'm soo dumb, what did I just say, to the creator of everything. He laughed again

'I know this is hard to take in, but I would like you to join the army of Chaos, this army has not been formed yet. I want you and two others to form this group, training..searching soldiers and heroes of the dead, offering them a new chance at life. To protect the innocent will be your job, stopping all destruction. Trust me Percy, without this army, in a millennia earth will be in ruins."

I hesitated, thinking. But what did I have in life anyway? So I said:

'Yes lord Choas, I accept.'

'Good, now I will like to introduce you to your two partners, both these people have had experienced a life like you,' Chaos the waved his hand, and two figures in battle armor appeared. I looked to them, both looked familier.

'Luke...' What? Luke? ... Luke smiled and nodded at me. The other person was also familier, though I couldn't remember...Then it struck me like a bomb. We had met before, once, and at the exact same place. It was Achilles.

* * *

******Annabeth.**

It had been seven years after the death of Percy. Oh Percy, the only person I loved. I couldn't believe I was the one that made this happen, I it weren't for my betrayal then Percy, today, would still be happy and alive. And when I thought my life couldn't get worse, my friends or decided to ignore me, but maybe that was what I should have gotten. My mom, Athena, wanted me to let go of him, to start over. And how many times I wanted to forget about him, but how could I.

At the time I wasn't thinking, why did I exactly accept godhood? It was like watching me doning something, but with no control of what you were doing.

Today we were at the annual meeting of Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus. This meeting we held yearly, after Percy's death, discussing the hero, and what should be learnt from him. This meeting was held in camp half-blood. Both Gods and Demi-Gods. Attended the meeting were also other creatures, spirits and even friendly monsters. As the romans sat down, around the campfire. The Romans were heavily armed, though I do not know why. Rachel Swooned. Again Conner and Travis were both there to catch her.

Green smoked spewed in her mouth

_'The three cursed ones shall return,_

_to be threatened by the gods, left to burn._

_titans and giants both re-born,_

_to threaten Olympus at its shores,_

_But as gods go blind and attacks there foe_

_One shall re-surface, there fate yet to go.'_

Just as Rachel Finished, Octavian let out a battle cry, and he stabbed the nearest Greek with his sword.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Home

**4th chapter.**

**Chaos will be involved in this story but maybe not how you thought he would.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Five years later**

**Percy.**

Me, Achilles and Luke trained hard...night and day. We have overcome the tiredness the Achilles curse brings us, we had become ultimate fighters. Though we still trained, as if we were the most pathetic, most useless three people in the world. Its been five years, five years since the prophecy was given, five years since the Romans had started a uprising, five years and the Gods are now forced to watch there kids fight, just watching, unable to put a stop to the war. Why is that? Why can't the Gods stop the war? Cause their stupid souls are split into two, divided among two camps. How do we know this, well of course, Chaos told us.

Us three, Luke, Achilles and me had formed a strong bond. A bond tightened by our master, Chaos.

'Percy, Achilles, Luke. I have news for you, and a mission.' Chaos said

'What is it?' Asked Luke

'We need to stop the war..' he paused 'If we don't, i'm pretty sure what the outcome would lead to.'

And we did know what the outcome would be: Total Chaos. Me, Luke and Achilles looked at each other.

'You three shall travel to camp Half-blood, where the Greeks and hunters are now camping. Since you three are all familiar there, you guys will try to make peace with them, to tell them to stop the war.'

'Hopefully they will stop.' Chaos carried on 'Then you three shall travel to camp Jupiter where the Romans and Amazons are, you shall try convince them of the same, though I fear they won't be as friendly.'

We nodded

'And Plan B?' Achilles asked

'Try finish off the war with least casualties as possible, I shall teleport you three to the camps main gate immediately, one last warning, I fear This civil war is a great opportunity for any monsters to attack, watch out and good luck.'

And with that, I fell into a void, and continued falling, till what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Still Percy POV**

We arrived at the gates of camp half-blood, only to have been faced by a dozen guards, carrying weapons. They seemed to be new campers, they didn't recognize us, neither did we recognize them.

'Who are you three?' The guards asked

'Who are we? Who are you is what we should be asking' Luke asked, annoyed, I smirked at his reaction. The guards raised there weapons, ready to attack.

'I'll ask you once more time, who are you guys!' The guard said. I sighed, but didn't know what to answer, instead I said:

'We need to see Chiron, immediately.' One guard whispered something in another's ear, and ran off.

'You can't trick us again filthy Romans.' The guard said, and without anymore, he charged, followed by the rest. They stood no match for us, but we couldn't kill them, that would cause camp to turn on us, instead, we smacked every guard unconscious. I looked up to see some people, people that I knew so very well.

'Hey guys.' I said, it wasn't the best thing to say, as Jason and Piper just stood there staring wide-eyed at me. Oh and by the way, Jason chose Piper instead of Reyna, causing Reyna to forbid him at camp-Jupiter.

'Yeah its me, us three are from lord Chaos, we wish to see Chiron immediately' Piper looked at us, analyzing Luke, Achilles and me.

'Percy! Is it really you?' Jason said. I smiled.

'Well, it was last I checked.' I replied.

'We..gotta tell the camp, gotta...tell Chiron and Leo And Frank and Hazel.. and Annabeth...'

'Don't mention her Jason..' I cut in grimly.

Jason's eyes dropped and asked:

'haven't you forgiven her yet?' I just shook my head. he sighed

'Oh well...'

'Anyways, good to see you Perce I believe you have explaining to do...and your friends?'

'I will introduce them to you while we have a meeting, and yeah I will explain too.'

Piper and Jason nodded and sprinted to the big house. Me, Luke and Achilles walked through the gates. I looked at them both...Achilles looked amazed, turning to everyone he saw...Luke looked proud, proud of what camp looks like now. We walked slowly on the concrete path, analyzing the whole camp and...WOW it had changed and for the better. i noticed everyone staring at us, they were new campers no doubt...I heard a clip clop sound and turned my head to see a centaur.

Chiron recognized Percy first and his heart leapt with joy. The other two heroes were also familiar to Chiron. His eyes widened as he recognized Achilles and Luke. Chiron was speechless. Here standing were the three bearers of the Achilles curse, three heros. A large smile stretched across the centaur's face as he remembered the three heroes before him. He was so lost in his own memories that he hadn't noticed the three heroes were only a few feet away from him.

"Chiron, are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly. He could tell that Chiron was lost in his own thoughts.

Chiron shook his head and looked down at Percy. Tears welled up in his eyes. Percy's eyes widened at the sight. Chiron never cried, but those were tears in his eyes.

"Percy, I'm so glad..." Chiron began to say, but he was cut off as the son of Poseidon ran forward and hugged the centaur, Luke and Achilles did the same. It was like a waterfall of emotion had erupted in both the hero of Olympus and the trainer of heroes.

We had just parted, when the horn blew, the horn that sounded when we were under attack.

'Reunions and explanations later, fight now.' Chiron said, The old centaur also handed Percy Riptide, the sword had a faint glow to it, reunited with its owner. Without anymore further thought, we left for battle.

The three of saw what was happening, The legion of Romans had mad camp just outside camp half blood, and now, they were threatening to attack, telling us to surrender. A voice that belonged to Clarrisse yelled back.

'Filthy Roman! You think that we will surrender, us Greeks will fight til the last one is dead!' The Greeks cheered. I couldn't help admire Clarrisse, she was brave, really brave...and stubborn.

'Then, prepare to face the wrath of new Rome, we shall destroy you like our ancestors did, but this time, you will all die!'

'Not if we can help' Luke yelled with so much fury. Startled eyes turned to us, everyone. But the ones I couldn't help staring back to was those stormy grey's...

* * *

**Cliffhanged?**

**Hehe...if you guys want more..than REVIEW!**

**Its FAR from over, just saying...and I also plan on doing a sequel...I have a big twist up my sleeve**


	5. War

**I'm BACK. Hey guys. No more said.**

* * *

**Percy.**

The stormy grays...I found myself lost in them, I felt like I wanted to melt. I studied her, not much had changed...NO I fought my eyes off her, and focused on the scene. Right now, looking at the battlefield, I don't even want to try to convince the Romans to stop. And by the looks of it, Luke and Achilles didn't either. It had been dead silent for a minute now, until Annabeth spoke up:

"Perc..."

"Shutup!" Luke yelled. Annabeth was shocked, I looked over to Luke, he was glaring at Annabeth like she was a spy, someone from the other side.

"How dare you Annabeth...Leave Percy for Power, for Immortality? What IS wrong with YOU!" I looked back at Annabeth, her eyes were a mess, so blurred up you could only make out a slight bit of gray. I looked down, trying not to be part of this. This was our mistake, suddenly a arrow whizzed past my face and caught Luke in the shoulder. It sunk in at least an inch, we all saw this but it was Achilles that took lead.

"ATTACK!" He roared. The Greeks charged, so did the Romans. Though I helped Luke up, carrying him to the infirmary. Just as we got up, I saw Annabeth had stayed too, but her, she was looking down unaware of the battle, unaware of anything. I saw a puddle of tears had been created. _She doesn't love me, it doesn't matter._ I thought. I looked for a few more seconds until Chiron went to her aid. Chiron nodded at me, as if telling me to take Luke to the infirmary. I Glanced one last time and went.

"Perce, man, I can get there one my own." Luke said.

"nah."

"Come on, at least hand me to one of the nature spirits. I'm sure they would help." I looked at him, and nodded. I found a nearby satyr playing reed pipes, and sked for him to carry Luke to the infirmary. The satyr kindly agreed. I quickly ran back to the battle, we were outnumbered, and I geus the only thing that kept them from retreating was Achilles, Achilles fought fearlessly, taking down soldiers left and right. I uncapped riptide and stepped into battle.

The battle was raging on, many lay down, dead. I looked up and saw Octavian and Reyna commanding the battle. _Thats it, there my targets._ I thought. I went past heavy guard, then out of no where, ten Romans surrounded me.

'_Graecus_ Put down your sword and surrender.'

'You don't know who I am do you?' I replied. The romans just smirked, and charged me. To say it was hard battling the Romans was a overstatement. The ten Romans were obviously newbies, having near to no experience. I summoned a wave of water and knocked them all out. Octavian seemed to notice me, he pointed a finger at me.

Then all of a sudden lightning flashed, and the Thirteen olympians appeared. They all seemed to be worn out. You could tell Zeus was angry. I looked towards my father, his face was full of pity.

"Perseus Jackson, Achilles and Luke Castellan. You three have been dead am i right? This is preposterous, against the ancient laws." I saw Luke hobbling back to us, he had a snarl on his face, ready to explode.

"Zeus, do not question us, we have been sent back by someone you have no control over." This angered Zeus.

"You dare insult me?! Stupid traitor, I knew you deserved tartarus." I saw Lukes face pale.

"It does not matter, by ancient rules, any demigod bought back from death, shall suffer the same fate as everyone that have broken the river styx"

* * *

**Sorry guys, the long wait wasn't worth the chapter. Hell, this chapter sucks, sorry, i promise the next one will get better.**

**R&R **


	6. Albert Jones

**HI**

**I've been gone for SOO long, im sorry, really sorry...really really sorry...**

**No matter how long im off, i will finish this story, so yeah...**

**Anyways.**

* * *

**Percy.**

"Oh Yeah? What happens when someone breaks the styx oath?" I shouted back.

Zeus's face darkened.

"A hero that happens to break a vow on the river styx, is eternally punished. The punishment isn't the sort you would think it was, no. The hero shall be excluded from camp-half blood, though is still a demigod. He or she shall be reborn into a different life, one not so much pleasant. The worst part...well...you'll see." And with a click of the fingers, I fell into the darkness...

* * *

**The vow thingy was totally made up...but it fits the storyline.**

* * *

**Albert POV**

Hi my name is Albert Jones, I go to Goode high school. I am fifteen years old, I have black hair, green eyes. Blah blah blah.

I hated my school, I get bullied, they call me names just because i pissed my pants at swimming sports. Man I hated swimming sports, i'm soo scared of the water. You might think: What the heck! 15 years old? Scared of the water?! HAHAHA...

Anyway, i'm gladly walking back from my school, its been a good day, in fact...there was this new girl, damn she was gorgeous. A firetruck whizzed by on the street, this was the third one i'd seen in the last five minutes, something big must've happened...I kept walking, i now saw some gray curled smoked floating up towards the sky in the distance, it was...WAIT it IS where my parents apartment was!

I sprinted as fast as I could towards the apartment, no, the whole building was on fire. I wasn't aware of the police calling me, all I thought about was my parents. I barged is through the front door, there was smoke everywhere. I quickly rushed where we lived, it was the highest floor...

I remember tripping on something, and then falling...

I slowly lost conscious...

_**LINE BREAK**_

I woke up. Where was I? Complete darkness surrounded me, it seemed as if I was in a small room. I heard talking, something in a hushed whisper.

"Lord chaos, you know that would not have done any good, you know the prophecy."

"But if I saved the three of them, there could've been a chance of piece between the Greeks and Romans, or the Romans could have been killed."

"Lord Chaos, I remind you that not even you can twist ones fate. No matter how hard you try, the outcome would still be the same. Isn't that the job you gave the fates?"

"You are right, no matter, whats done is done."

Silence. The silence continued for a few minutes before a light came on.

Just as I thought, I was in a small room. With nothing, no furniture, nothing. A man walked in, the man was wearing a pitch black suit, with dots as if they were stars.

"I am Chaos" the man said. I stared at him, for a while there was silence.

"Why am I here" I asked. The man "Chaos" eyes dimmed, literally dimmed.

"That, you do not need to know. I am here to have one last look at you."

With that the world vanished.

_**LINE** **BREAK**_

* * *

****I woke up again, this time in a comfortable bed. I sighed, it was probably just a dream. I saw someone walk in, it was a lady with a clipboard. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Do you remember what happened?" I tear came down my cheek as I slowly remembered what happened. The fire...

I nodded slowly.

"Its alright Albert, things like this happen. The bodies of your parents weren't found, this means that they could still be alive."

I knew this was a way to make me feel better, so I just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Good, right now, because you have no other family or relatives, you are here. At the "Manhattan care Home" specially designed for orphans...

...

...

**One year later...**

****NO! I was not turning back, I 'm leaving this stupid care home. All this time I had been tricked, thinking everything was as simple as it was. But what? I'm a demigod, living in a place full of monsters. But what now, i'm in the middle of a jungle. I turned back to my two friends, Charlie Smith and Tom Pike

"Guys, what now?"

**Two years later...(Sorry about all the time changes)**

****"Charlie, Tom, Albert!" Gaea roared

"Yes, Queen Gaea!"

"Take 200 of our weakest monsters and attack camp half-blood. I don't expect to beat them, just to give them a little...heads up, i guess."

"Hyperion, Atlas!" Gaia yelled

"Yes, Queen Gaea!"

"Take 50 cyclops and attack the romans, the same goes for you, I dont expect you to win.

* * *

**Total plot change ****i know...**

**Everything will make sense**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, **

**this chapter against Percabeth...**

* * *

**Leo **

We've been at war for eighteen years now, no, actually seventeen. One year the Romans asked for a piece treaty, we gladly accepted. We needed time to heal and train our demigods...it seemed the Romans had to as well. The seven of us were Gods, so we didn't age... I scanned the horizon, you may think i've changed. Well, yes I have, I'm not the good old Leo that always had a positive attitude and a joking self, I just couldn't joke around while at war. In the year of piece I was myself, my sense of humour came back, I was the good old Leo. I don't know whether if I could recover, Maybe if I turned into Dionysus? A grumpy..Fat... you know what I mean.

The Romans were preparing another battle, they were marching towards us. I shot a burst of white hot flames twenty feet into the sky, signaling for our troops to prepare. I walked along the path, inspecting our demigods. Straightening armor, re-adjusting swords.. that sort of stuff. I came across Annabeth, she was also checking armor.

Annabeth had changed also, she has a new boyfriend, some demigod called Jack. She saw me approaching.

"Hey Leo,"

"Hey"

That was it.

Before we could say more a conch horn sounded, signaling Monsters. _SHIT_. We couldn't fight off both Romans and monsters. I heard Annabeth yell:

"Heroes, gather around! We will discuss our strategy of approach." As she said that, one hundred demigod warriors came running. Yeah, these days, we're packed, even though we have lost a huge number in battle. I heard a clip-clop sound, it was Chiron. He wore a poker face.

"I have good news and bad news..." He started

"The good news is that the Romans have retreated." I sigh of relief came from a lot of the demigods.

"The bad news...well, from the news of senior counselor, Will Solace, We have two hundred monsters coming our way, they'll will be here in about ten minutes..."

* * *

**Albert (Sorry)**

I looked over at Camp-half blood. Then looked back at my monsters. It looked as if it was an easy battle, 200 monsters against 100 demigods. My Queen Gaea told me not to under-estimate them...

I looked at my two friends, Tom and Charlie. All three of us nodded and yelled:

"ATTACK"

The monsters roared and charged the demigod camp. Some dissolved quickly, as they got ambushed by arrows. I saw the demigods charge, I charged to meet them. I showed no mercy, these are the sons of the gods, they deserved to die. I stabbed the nearest demigod, I watched as he slumped over onto the ground. My two friends were beside be, fighting as well.

We were losing the fight, the monsters were rapidly dissolving. In normal circumstances like this, I would retreat, but Gaea has told be it does not matter if we lost. I kept slashing...

I looked around again, only to see me and my friends surrounded by demigods...two hundred monsters...dead... A blonde demigod girl spoke up, I recognized her, Gaea had told us about the seven, it was Annabeth.

"Who are you! Are you a demigod? A mortal"

Something in my memories sparked...I snarled back at her. She seemed un fazed.

"Who are You?!" Charlie asked. Before anything else could happen, a demigod, Leo Valdez's hand burst into flames...

"We'll be the ones asking questions."

* * *

**Jason**

The three demigods we captured from the monster army have refused to say a thing. We've kept them locked up in the cells. I was walking with Piper, whom I married. I walked along past the cabins, I heard a noise in the Athena cabin. I poked my head in. It was Annabeth, she was with Jack...they were making out on her bed. I was mad, Piper was staring daggers at them. We watched for five minutes until we saw them stop...

I saw Jack pull out a ring, he knelt on the floor.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Me and piper stood there watching the scene, shocked.

Annabeth: "Um...Ye" Piper dropped her dagger, on purpose, to stop this. Annabeth heard and ran out the door. Thanks to me she didn't see us,I picked Piped up and flew off.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Must be my imagination, I thought I heard something. I walked back in my cabin, I was tired...I would've said yes a second ago, but on double thought...

"Jack I'll think about it."

"Ok" Jack said, he left the cabin.

I kissed him goodbye. I layed back onto my bed, my thoughts directed to Percy...I felt guilty, guilty as ever.

* * *

**Hit the review button, in the end it will be Percabeth, by the way**

**Bye**


End file.
